


Wanna Ruin Our Friendship?

by TheRainbowShakaBrah



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaos Theory, Dorks in Love, F/F, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear it's good, gimmie that gay shit, i can't think of a decent summary, i live for this shit, pricefield, so in love, sorry - Freeform, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowShakaBrah/pseuds/TheRainbowShakaBrah
Summary: A night at the Blackwell Pool turns into something more...





	Wanna Ruin Our Friendship?

Never in your life would you have expected breaking and entering into your high school pool a fun act.

But Chloe Price never ceases to amaze you.

It started with a silly dare really. Chloe stated that you didn’t have the guts to break the rules, doomed to stay the prim and prissy, goodie-two-shoes school girl you have always been.

She didn’t mean it in a rude or condescending way, at least you think, but after the week you’ve had… you felt the rebellious side of you coming out to play.

So Chloe stole her step-dads keys and declared that you would take over the Blackwell gym and pool.

It’s not a date of course…

You’re just friends.

So you go along with it, and desperately try to hide your feelings.

But you never thought it’s turn out like this.

Chloe is half naked in front of you, ready for a dip in the pool, or _splish- splash_ as you so maturely phrased it. Your face is warm and the familiar tingle of butterflies twinge in your stomach as you try not to stare but…

This is Chloe fucking Price.

You’ve crushed on this girl since before your pre-teen, cried over her when you moved, hated yourself for not realizing it sooner, cried again when you reunited. And now… she’s right in front of you, feelings still there and stronger than ever.

“Max Attack, dude are you even listening?” Chloe says suddenly, making you realize that you’ve been standing stock-still staring at her for over a minute.

“Oh! Yeah… sorry,” you mutter, dropping your gaze to the floor in a heartbeat, “Uh, what were you saying?”.

“I asked if you were going to jump in or just keep staring at me like a zombie,” she says, a mischievous smile coating her lips. She doesn’t mind you staring, she’d never minded you being weird like this, but… now it feels different. Chloe acts like she enjoys your prying eyes.

Your face goes red again as you screw your eyes shut.

“I didn’t bring a swimsuit,” you say, already knowing what Chloe is going to say next.

“You don’t need one!” She says, stepping forward and tugging at the hem of your shirt, “You’ve got a bra and panties on right? Or is Max Caulfield going commando?”.

You have to hold back a gasping breath when the thought of being naked in front of her enters your mind. It’s not a great thought to have at the moment, but it’s not exactly unwelcomed either.

“Look, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Max” she continues, “I’m not going to force you to strip, Caulfield”.

“No,” you say, finally opening your eyes to look at her, and taking a breath, “I just…”.

Your brain falters suddenly.

Chloe is standing so close to you that you can practically feel her warm breath on your skin.

What were you going to say?

Oh, right…

“Could you turn around?”.

Chloe forces a chuckle, “Shy as ever I see. Okay, Max. You should have said something sooner, I’d hate to make you uncomfortable or something”.

She covers her chest a little, crossing her arms in front of it.

“Go on, I won't look”.

You trust her, as much as Chloe liked to play and mess around with you, she also respected you and your boundaries.

That’s what makes her so charming in your eyes.

So once she turns around you take your top off and fold it neatly in a nice little pile away from the water, along with your jeans a tote bag.

It’s not like you haven’t been half naked in front of Chloe before, but you were 8 back then and things were different. For one, Chloe was still that scrappy little blonde, always itching for an adventure.

And now?

Oh god…

Chloe had gone from cute little science nerd to smoking hot babe in 5 years time.

You blush again.

Where did that come from?

You cough to get Chloe’s attention, and she turns to face you with an expression you can’t read. Just like you, she stares a bit too long, her eyes lingering as she looks you once over before smiling.

“Damn, Caulfield,” she says with an unreadable face, “You’re still fucking scrawny”.

You let out a puff of air.

Why had you been holding your breath, as if… waiting for something.

“Thanks,” you breath.

No matter now, Chloe’s attention has been forced to the pool.

It’s not like she’ll ever really notice you like that.

That’s what Rachel Amber is for.

At least you think.

You’re just keeping her entertained until Rachel comes back from galivanting off in LA for spring break… or where ever the hell she said she’d be.

To Chloe, you’ll be nothing more than her best friend.

And everyone knows the rules…

You can’t fall in love with your best friend.

But you are.

 

The water is warm when you jump in, surprisingly.

Chloe came prepared.

Unsurprisingly, however, the first thing Chloe does when she jumps in the pool is splash you in the face with a huge wave of water.

You sputter on it for a moment before glaring at her.

“Don’t give me that look,” she says, still smiling.

You roll your eyes and sigh, your lips curling into a smile of your own.

“You’re a dork,” you say.

“Says the dork,” she retorts.

You stick your tongue out at her and she does the same.

You both giggle.

“Damn, this brings me back,” she says with a content sigh as she lays back and lets the water keep her afloat.

You nod and smile, reminiscing about the times you’d sneak out of your rooms when you were kids, late at night and go for a midnight swim in the neighbor's pool together.

Until you got caught that is.

That wasn’t as fun.

“Yeah… just like old times” you say.

“Old times,” Chloe repeats.

Things are quiet between you for a moment before she speaks again.

“Max?” she says, “Do you ever wish things could go back to the way they were? Before you moved?”.

You know what she means.

They ways you’d wake up in each other's beds the morning after a sleepover, or how you’d come running down the stairs when breakfast was made, how’d you’d laugh and dance around the room without a care in the world, or how you cry in each other's arms when you were scared. You missed the way the world was easier on you as kids, more forgiving. You miss the days that were made up of smiles and laughs, sneaking wine and making a mess of the kitchen.

“Yeah,” you reply softly, lying back on the water with her, “I miss those days”.

“But… we can get them back, right?”.

The past is the past and all that shit, you want to say but… you get the feeling she means something else.

“I mean… those days don’t have to end right. We can still do all that shit together…right?”.

You don’t respond, not really sure how to.

You, more than anyone, want those years back… but thinking about doing all the things that made you fall in love with Chloe, hurts knowing that she will never feel the same way. So, you don’t answer, and instead, dunk your head underwater and let the pressures of the pool comfort you for a few seconds.

You aren’t surprised to see Chloe when you open your eyes, her blue hair clear through your blurry vision. The both of you used to have a breath-holding contest all the time as kids, always pushing yourselves to the edge of nearly passing out. But you always bailed before that point.

Not this time you decide, you’ll win this round.

But Chloe doesn’t seem all that interested in a challenge.

She’s just staring at you and… getting closer?

She stops when you’re only inches apart.

It’s like that scene in Ponyo.

Chloe is floating a bit above you, staring directly into your eyes.

You puff your cheeks a little, slowly but surely running out of air.

How long have you been down here?

She moves closer.

Your lungs start screaming for air, but you don’t back down.

She’s right there.

Right there.

Right.

There.

R i g h t

                T h e r e.

And suddenly you have air.

But it’s not your own.

Chloe’s lips are against your own, gently prying your mouth open.

On their own accord, your eyes slip closed… in enjoyment, of course.

It’s not a kiss…

But you kiss back anyways.

At first, you had expected yourself to push her away and float to the top of the pool on your own, but you don’t, and Chloe breathes life into you for a few moments before pulling away, grabbing your shoulders and pulling you up to fresh air.

You break the surface and gasp, coughing and sputter as you force and much air into your lungs as they can hold. Chloe’s talking to you but you can’t hear her, your ears are still plugged and your head is still throbbing.

She shakes you a bit to get your attention.

“You good, dude?”.

You look at her and hum, “Hmm?”.

“What the fuck were you trying to do?”.

You don’t know.

Prove that you aren’t a wuss?

Avoid her questions?

Try and be daring like her?

You don’t know.

“I don’t know”.

“Well next time, don’t,” she says, pushing her hair back, “Christ you gave me a heart attack”.

“I’m sorry,” you mutter, lifting your hand to touch your lips.

She looks at you and sighs, “Are you okay?”.

You nod, “Yeah”.

You’re not.

“I’m fine,” you say, giving a feeble cough.

She sighs, “Well, I think I’ve had my pool experience for the year. Let’s jet”.

“Just,” you say, steading yourself in the water, “just a bit longer”.

Chloe looks at you for a moment, before nodding, “Alright”.

You’re quiet, just… wading in the water.

Neither of you speaks.

It’s just the quiet hum of the pool lights.

“Chlo?” you whisper finally.

You sound so small.

“Max?” She whispers back.

Your heart is beating loud again, but you don’t say anything.

You just swim forward a little.

Chloe does too.

You’re close… but not like before.

You swallow.

Chloe breathes out.

“I-...” you begin.

“Go on,” she says, soft and sweet, “tell me”.

But you don’t have the words.

You can’t think of any words.

There aren’t any to sum up how you feel.

So you do the next best thing…

You lean forward and smash your lips against hers.

This time, it’s real.

You’ve never kissed anyone before, let alone a girl, let alone your best friend.

But here you are kissing her, and surprise surprise, she’s kissing you back.

It’s shy, sloppy and all over the place, but it’s a kiss.

And unlike the last one, this one takes your breath away.

Chloe is the first to pull away, your lips making a satisfying _-pop-_ when the part.

You’re dizzy again but in the best possible way.

“Woah,” she says.

You nod.

“Yeah… woah”.

You’re quiet.

She’s quiet.

And then you start to giggle.

You don’t know why, but you just do.

“Damn, Max,” Chloe says, her eyes as wide as moons, “You’re hardcore”.

You just smile at that, reaching up and caressing the side of her face.

You blink.

She blinks.

“You know I love you, right?”.

She blinks again.

“Yeah, I know”.

You know she means it, but your heart flutters to hear her say it aloud.

“Max?” She says, placing her hand over yours.

“Yeah?”.

“Wanna ruin our friendship and be lovers instead?”.

You don’t answer, but the kiss says it all.


End file.
